


Ride My Skateboard

by 33hannah



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Face Reveal, First Time, Hot Brunette, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Smut, True Love, Trust, hot blonde, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33hannah/pseuds/33hannah
Summary: Fanboy's been hesitant to be intimate with his boyfriend Duke since they started dating. Tonight, that all changes!
Relationships: Fanboy/Duke (Fanboy & Chum Chum)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ride My Skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a very specific commission. I don't really ship it but it was a challenge to write, and I like challenges!

**I need a fucking beta writer.**

High off their euphoric outing, Fanboy strutted and beckoned his boyfriend to the bed. “If you’re ready, come and get it.”

“Shit,” Duke breathed, his domineering gaze fixed solely on the other male. He’d never looked so alluring. “Those porn stars can suck it.”

“Don’t they?” Fanboy cracked, breaking his seductive pose. Duke shook his head and took his gloved hands and rubbed his thumbs over the tops. “Well, that wasn’t much of an attempt,” Fanboy mused, referring to his own sensual display, his strikingly green eyes flickering with frustration _._

Duke’s smile softened. He was all too aware of Fanboy’s reluctance to partake in sexual activities, either refusing outright or strategically changing the subject. Something in his past that Fanboy had let slip was that he’d suffered at the hands of a perverted adult. Duke was horrified. For weeks, he was disgusted at himself for making advances even after Fanboy insisted that it was nothing, so he had to make sure his boyfriend was 100% on board.

“You’re amazing, man,” he murmured. “I’m ready. Are you ready?”

“You betcha!” Fanboy replied, sliding his hands up Duke’s arms and resting them on his shoulders. 

“Like, _really_ ready?” Duke pressed. “I wanna make sure.” He was thinking about Valentine’s Day, when he’d held Fanboy down and whispered sweet things to him, oblivious of his building anxiety. Fanboy had broken down into hysterical giggles and tears that took an hour to quell.

That incident made Fanboy want to become a proper lover.

Just last week, he’d built himself up before Duke came to visit, listening to motivational speeches through his headphones, pushing the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, and quietly stimulating his body through feather-light touches. Despite all that, Fanboy’s building arousal dimmed as soon as that doorbell rang.

Duke was a kind soul and very patient with his childlike, hyper boyfriend. He’d understood when Fanboy insisted on refraining from sexual activities, so imagine his surprise to find Fanboy at the door, red in the face, panting, and squirming with obvious discomfort, only for nothing to come of it.

A week later, he was nervous it would happen again.

“Yeah, I’m...” Fanboy trailed, his tone faint. Gloved fingers trailed through silky locks of blonde hair and the air went still.

For a short while, neither spoke. Fanboy’s now blank gaze moved off to the side and fixated onto a random corner of the room. Duke watched, wondering why even after years of chemistry, he still couldn’t figure out what was going on inside that flat head. Taking a deep breath, Fanboy snapped back to the situation at hand.

“Duke," he whispered.

Duke sighed, but before he could apologize, Fanboy wrapped his arms around him and locked their lips together. The taller male grunted into the kiss, feeling the entire lengths of their bodies press together. Before he’d become familiar with Fanboy’s hugs and kisses, he’d assumed the superfan would feel as pointy and boney as he looked, but everything about his boyfriend was soft and warm.

“I’m not going to let the past hold me back,” Fanboy assured, pulling back to gaze into the blonde’s bright blue eyes. “I want this. I want _you_.”

Duke swallowed and caressed Fanboy’s scorching-red cheek. “That’s good to hear, Man,” he whispered hoarsely as Fanboy closed his eyes and nuzzled into the palm. “We’ll go slow. Slow as you like.”

Fanboy took a shaky step backward until he was teetering near the edge of the bed. Duke swallowed again, seeing how nervous the smaller male was. Hands locked, Fanboy lowered his lids and himself to rest on said edge, timidly aroused. “Thanks,” he murmured, tracing his gloved finger on the indigo bed cover.

“No prob,” Duke replied, taking Fanboy’s masked face in his hands and kissing him gently. Taking the initiative, the jock gently pushed Fanboy onto his back and climbed atop him. From Fanboy’s own words at the start, Duke knew the poor guy was clueless on how to act out this way. Luckily, he had no qualms guiding his boyfriend in the right direction.

“Stunning,” he breathed directly in Fanboy’s ear, his hot breath tickling the lobe. The male beneath him snorted, causing Duke to pull away and stare directly into his eyes. “I mean it, Man. Your eyes, your nose, your smile. Fuckin' stunning.”

“Wow,” Fanboy croaked, draping an arm across his masked face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “We need to getcha glasses…”

Duke smiled sadly. As much as Fanboy’s carefree attitude promoted the idea that he was confident with his image, he would shoot down any sort of compliment Duke would provide with as much bafflement as he would laugh with merriment if someone called him ugly. It almost made Duke sick with guilt when Fanboy stared at him with genuine confusion as if he was unworthy of compliments because Duke was one of the children that made fun of Fanboy back in grade school. He was part of the conditioning that convinced Fanboy of his own “ugliness” when in truth, nobody had EVER seen his face to begin with.

“I got 20/20 vision,” Duke purred, sliding one hand down to caress Fanboy’s side while the other gently pulled his arm away from his face. Fanboy’s smile was faint. “And I would love to see it.”

“My face.?”

Fanboy darted his eyes away while Duke struggled to push away the guilt.

“Listen, Man,” he insisted. “Whether you’re handsome or average or not; I could care less because whatever you look like comes second to what’s in here—” he paused to place a hand over Fanboy’s chest, feeling his heart thrum rapidly, “—and here—” his other hand formed a fist and he gently knocked the side of Fanboy’s temple, “—and, I dunno, here?” Grinning mischievously, he snaked his left hand down Fanboy’s torso and tazed the area with his thumb and forefinger.

Fanboy jolted and barked out a laugh, smiling genuinely. “Bastard…”

Duke watched, relieved that he was able to make his lover laugh like that. “I just wanna see the _man_ , Man. The real one.”

Fanboy’s smile grew gentle. “Maybe,” he slowly complied, “it’s okay if I show my secret identity to the _perfect one_.” He snickered softly and lightly punched Duke’s shoulder in a playful manner. “I mean, it’ll be weird if you see my dick before my face, right?”

Duke’s heart thudded. He crooned, pressing downward to nuzzle against the costumed crusader. His breath hitched when Fanboy’s lanky arms hooked around his neck, and even more so when the younger male let out a hot sigh into his ear.

"Love you."

“’ Love you more,” Fanboy hummed, gently placing a kiss on Duke’s nape before licking the area. “Nng…”

Oh. _Oh_. Duke’s heart pounded. Fanboy was testing himself, seeing what was natural, and he was NOT disappointed.

“Was that okay?” He asked softly. Duke answered by nibbling the lobe of his ear. “O-Ohh…”

“This might feel strange,” Duke warned, positioning himself to lay flush against Fanboy’s body. Moving shakily, he pressed his hips down, causing Fanboy to jolt with surprise.

“Duke!” He whispered loudly, and the male flinched at the sound of his name.

“You good?” Duke asked quickly, easing his body off of Fanboy’s. To his shock, Fanboy’s skinny legs hooked around his waist and pulled him right back down. He stared. Fanboy looked even more shocked than he did.

He was not making this easy for Duke to resist fucking him right then and there. “Yeah,” he swallowed and grinned up at the blonde with a newfound determination.

“Yeah?” Duke repeated with a pant, confidence rekindling and hips grinding down, and Fanboy could only whimper. “Ya gotta thin costume, man; I can feel your cock through my jeans.” He ground hard at first but began easing every so often when his hips stuttered. He tried to be gentle. As far as they were concerned, this was Fanboy’s first time, and he had no intention of scaring him off five minutes in.

“Yer getting’ hard,” he mused, propping himself on his elbows to grin proudly at Fanboy’s flushed masked face. The superfan squirmed, one hand grabbing aimlessly at the sheets, the other clapped over his own mouth.

“…Y-Your fault,” Fanboy choked out. His voice cracked terribly at the end of his statement, lifting some of the tension as he cackled. Duke rolled his eyes and glided his hands up and down Fanboy’s chest, admiring how the soft latex of his leotard hugged his figure. He sat up, gesturing lewdly to the massive bulge in his pants.

Duke would’ve loved to have snapped a picture of Fanboy’s expression just then. Eyes as wide as dinner plates, jaw dropped and hanging. It would be comical if it didn’t stroke his ego.

“Damn,” Fanboy finally said, sheepishly impressed, “you’re a lot bigger than me.”

“Just wait till we’re naked, man,” Duke spoke huskily, eyeing the rising tent between Fanboy’s legs, copying the position of his own. “It’s so much bigger.”

“Right! Naked,” Fanboy managed. His eyes flashed with something new. “You ARE gonna be gentle, right?” He grinned, trying to sound carefree, but he was always a terrible actor. Duke’s expression softened once more and he leaned forward to tenderly kiss the other boy.

“Super gentle, Man,” Duke promised. “And if it hurts—even a little—you tell me and I’ll stop. A’ight?”

Fanboy pondered for a moment, took a deep breath, and flashed his best-determined smile. “Aye-aye!”

“Slang, Homeboy,” Duke teased, moving to nibble at Fanboy’s ear. “Learn it.”

“E-English, my friend. Learn it,” Fanboy teased back, sighing as Duke’s wet hot tongue licked the shell of his ear, the feeling causing his member to harden even further and give an impatient throb. “Speaking of learning, um, you mentioned…ah…er-um” he struggled for a moment, clearing his throat and Duke moved away to listen.

Fanboy stopped, pursed his lips, and slapped himself in the face before Duke could stop him. “Shit. Sorry, I needed that,” Fanboy explained as Duke reeled back in slight shock from the unexpected move. “Can’t have anxiety keeping me down, right? Anyway, I think now is a good time as any for me to…” His smile tightened, nervous. “…to take off the cowl.”

Duke’s heart leaped. This was it.

“Can you close your eyes?” Fanboy asked, moving his gloved fingers to dig under the hem of the cowl. “I’ll let you know when to look,” he promised when Duke tried to protest.

The blonde swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. There was the sound of fabric moving, some nervous muttering, and then finally the silence that followed. He held his breath, waiting.

“Fanboy?” He whispered after a few seconds of nothing. For a moment, he thought his boyfriend had bolted, but the shifting weight on the mattress coupled with the warm bare hand covering his own proved him wrong.

“…Okay. You can look.”

Duke opened his eyes without a second thought, a bit blurry as he tried to focus. When he did, he gaped.

He wasn’t honestly sure what to expect what Fanboy would look like, so he’d kept an open mind throughout the years in preparation for the day he’d finally see him unmasked.

Fanboy was handsome. Very. Strikingly. His hair was un-styled, golden brown, and fell over his emerald eyes like a curtain. His uncovered skin was as flawless and pale as what Duke had already seen (his forearms and lower face). The way the guy gazed down at the bed, tracing the sheet with his forefinger, shy and quiet, was so unlike him and yet so _him_. While Duke struggled to make sense of it all, Fanboy’s eyes rose to meet his and he smiled, blushing like fire. Without the mask covering his face, Duke was able to absorb every detail. He was…perfect.

Never one for speeches, “Fuck, Man,” was all Duke could say.

Fanboy laughed under his breath, moving his ungloved hand to swipe his bangs to the side out of his eyes. “I know. Too handsome for words.”

Duke detected sarcasm and did a double-take.

Fanboy laughed again, holding the cowl tightly as if he was itching to put it back on. He was ashamed, Duke realized with disbelief. This was _him_! And he was as handsome as shit.

“Okay. Face-reveal over,” came Fanboy’s brisk close, and he started to replace the cowl.

Oh. Duke blinked. No. No. NO.

Duke took two handful of that golden hair—so soft!—and smashed his lips against the other’s. Fanboy gasped into his mouth as Duke dug the cowl out of his hands and tossed it out of sight. He could feel the superfan panic, pulling away to go after the discarded article of clothing, but Duke’s strong arms held him close.

“You’re—so—sexy,” Duke gasped out in between rough kisses, “—so—so—handsome.” Fanboy’s eyes nearly popped out at those words, and Duke pushed it further by darting his tongue into the other male’s mouth.

“Mmf!”

With the arousal shoving his anxiety out of the picture, Fanboy returned Duke’s enthusiasm and battled for dominance. Both males were tough, but having been caught by surprise in the first place, Fanboy quickly ran out of air and frantically tapped his lover’s cheek.

“Gah!” Fanboy gasped when Duke finally released him, tilting his head back against the bedspread and panting. Duke licked his lips sensually as his boyfriend slowly tried to put himself back together. Splayed as he was, looking ripe for the taking, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, pupils blown and glittering with lust, it took a lot of willpower for Duke to hold back his urges.

“H-Hold on…”

Momentarily nervous, Duke relaxed when he saw Fanboy frantically trying the shed his clothes. “G-Gotta get undressed, right?” The superfan weakly pointed out, trying to put on a relaxed smile while he fumbled with his cape collar. Duke grinned and he practically ripped off said cape, tossing it aside before moving his trembling hands to the zipper at the back.

“Too many layers,” Duke scolded playfully. “You should know better.”

Fanboy rolled his eyes and shed his gloves without another word. Duke caught the other male by surprise by capturing the newly-revealed hand in his own and planting a kiss on the top. Fanboy blushed, using the tender moment as a distraction to wriggle his body beneath the bedcover. This was not unnoticed by Duke, and he raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Aw, is someone shy?” He teased, and Fanboy snorted, removing his shoes along with the rest of his clothing. Duke watched lustily as his lover tossed the articles to the floor and licked his lips.

“Not shy,” Fanboy lied. He shuddered and wrapped the covers around himself, hardly believing the circumstance. He was naked. Naked in front of the hottest man in school, nay, the world, who looked about ready to pounce. “Just new.”

Duke smiled and crawled over to the other male, gently nuzzling him with love. Fanboy made a small sound of pleasure and pushed back against the blonde just as he was beginning to strip himself of his own clothing. Duke smirked and decided to put on a bit of a show, removing his shirt and pants with tantalizing ease. Fanboy watched, panting softly at the erotic display. His stiff member, which tented the bed covers, pulsated with want.

“You look amazing,” he whispered.

Duke eyed said covers with yearning and locked eyes with Fanboy just as he was about to remove his boxers, which stretched against the strain of his swollen sex. Fanboy swallowed hard, understanding that what was to come would hurt, but would be worth it.

The blonde removed his boxers with a pant and his sex sprung free, heavy and damp. Fanboy’s eyes widened and he instinctively bunched his legs together beneath the blanket. Duke smiled with pride at his lover’s reaction and shifted his hips from side to side. Fanboy’s eyes followed the wagging cock and let out a small squeak before locking eyes with Duke.

“A lot bigger than mine,” he repeated, but Duke just shrugged.

“Eh. Size has its advantages and disadvantages,” he dismissed with a sexy chuckle, getting to his hands and knees to crawl over to the other male.

“Mmm,” Fanboy hummed with uncertainty as the skateboarder shifted the blanket to the side and pinned down the smaller male without a second thought.

The next few minutes were all but soft caresses and loving murmurs.

It was so easy to make him react. Addictive. Finding those spots, the ones that ached to be touched, and pressing them. Making him breathe faster, making his eyes roll back and disappear into his head, making him squirm around and pant for breath and gasp and tremble. He was so hungry for touch.

Duke waited a moment for Fanboy to adjust before sliding a finger in. A little gasp, patience, and the brunette’s body swallowed him up. The blonde let out a hum of approval and eyed the other boy’s erection as it twitched and throbbed even without direct touch. A second finger.

He exhaled sharply, shifting his hips as his member throbbed at the sight. Fanboy refused to look at him, eyes screwed shut out of sheer nervousness. Duke allowed it and patiently fingered his lover, marveling in the little squeaks and whimpers Fanboy tried to hold back. After a minute or two, Duke added a third finger, stretching the tiny pink entrance all the while. Fanboy outright moaned, arching his back a little as Duke began his mission to find the prostate.

All at once, the superfan’s breath hitched, mouth falling open in a silent cry of pleasure, eyes wide and staring at nothing.

Duke smiled. There. That little bundle of nerves that Fanboy had no idea existed was uncovered. He rubbed circles around the area watching Fanboy gasp and writhe. His purpled cock was completely stiff and beading precum at the tip. Feeling daring, Duke swiped the pearl of moisture from the swollen head and lapped it up like a treat.

It tasted like Berry Pink.

Fanboy watched these actions with a mix of confusion and lust. “Y-You ate it!” He managed to moan out before tossing his head back and gripping the bedsheets. Duke said nothing, just rubbed the special area until he was sure Fanboy was going to cum just from this.

Without warning, Duke pulled his fingers out, causing Fanboy to whine with longing.

“Du-Duke!” He whined. “Why’d you stop?” He stopped short after realizing what the blonde was doing.

Taking his steel hard sex in hand, Duke carefully guided himself to brush Fanboy’s entrance, stroking all the while and watching Fanboy take in shuddering breath after shuddering breath. He locked eyes with the other male and they both silently nodded.

Ready.

Line. “Yeah, you like that?”

“Nng…YES!”

Duke panted, not thinking about his next words carefully. “Fuck, look atcha, ridin’ my skateb—” He shut his mouth quickly, but it was too late. Fanboy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face in Duke’s chest in a lame attempt to muffle his shrieks of laughter.

“Sk-Sk-Sk-SKATEBOARD!?” He guffawed. Duke growled, clearly embarrassed but not one to be overthrown by his own failed “dirty talk” attempt, and promptly thrust to the hilt, causing Fanboy’s breath to hitch and laughter to cease as he struggled for noise.

All while thrusting, Duke tightly wrapped his pointer finger and thumb around the base of Fanboy’s cock, watching sinisterly as it wept and begged for release.

“DUKE!” Fanboy snarled in frustration when his impending orgasm was once again denied. “Don’t tease me, you _fuck_!”

Fanboy was going mad with lust, his hips desperately thrusting back to meet Duke’s own, trying so hard to find his pinnacle. Duke could see in his eyes that Fanboy was going to faint dead away before surviving five more minutes of this. “Pleeeeaaaase,” came Fanboy’s drunken beg, “please lemme cum, lemme cum, lemme cum—!”

“CUM,” Duke commanded, releasing the death grip from the base of Fanboy’s swollen cock in favor of expertly jerking off the slick shaft.

The effect was immediate. Fanboy arched his back, his whole body locking up while Duke continued to pump the twitching sex. Then the superfan let out a wrecked moan, breaking out the locked position as the first rope of seed spewed from his cock and splashed his scarlet face. His muscles contracted rapidly around the member inside him, but Duke managed to hold off his own orgasm in favor of pleasuring Fanboy through his.

And what an orgasm it was. Duke was amazed that any male could store that much seed. There were literally _ounces_. Copious spurts painted Fanboy’s beet-red face and chest white while the rest of the weaker spurts coated his torso.

“Ah-AH-AH _DUKE_ , YEAH, yeah—yeah—gahaaaaa…!”

Duke reveled in the mindless babble, determinably squeezing and stroking in effort to milk every last drop of cum from that cock while he watched it trail down Fanboy’s broken-with-lust face. He felt a bounty of pride swell in his chest knowing that he was delivering this pleasure, that he was the one making Fanboy feel this way. The superfan moaned and smiled a hysterical, tongue-lolling smile with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He began to buck his hips into the grip of Duke’s fingers, his spasming cock spewing, giving more and more and _more_.

It was this carnal visual and Fanboy’s contracting muscles that finally pushed Duke over the edge. He pushed himself as deep as he could go and quietly shuddered with pleasure as he began his descent. Orgasm finally receding, Fanboy grinned crazily and licked a long stripe up Duke’s neck while he spilled his hot seed within his confines. Feeling that warmth slosh around inside his own body was enough to rekindle his cock, which twitched with interest.

“Mmm,” Fanboy hummed, sucking an area of Duke’s nape while said older boy finally finished. Duke gasped, riding out the last of his high scraping his blunt fingernails into the small of Fanboy’s back.

Then he collapsed, cementing his body to his lover’s as they both panted quietly.

Fanboy giggled hysterically, muttering his lover’s name under his breath over and over while Duke gently kissed the top of his head.

“Good job, Man,” he whispered to the slightly younger male. “So proud… You felt fuckin awesome…”

“N-Not as awesome as you,” Fanboy panted, unable to move. His member twitched.

“Man…” Duke panted quietly before gently slipping out of Fanboy’s body. He had cum nice and deep inside of the other male’s confines; he wouldn’t be leaking anytime soon. Duke smirked at that, moving back to fish a rag out of his discarded jeans pocket and eying Fanboy’s cum-covered face and chest. “You’re drenched, dirty boy.”

Fanboy hummed as Duke gingerly cleaned him, relishing in the gentle pressure. “Your…Your fault…” He breathed out, sleepiness fazing over him. The blonde sighed and tucked the brunette’s head against his broad chest.

“Love you, Man.”

“I love you too…”


End file.
